Kuku
Kuku is the ex-fiancée of Zero and an examinee. Appearance Kuku has long, brick-red hair which she keeps in a long braid that reaches passed her waist. She has blue eyes and a slight tan. Kuku’s clothing is based off of traditional, male Arab garments, and because of this, she has been mistaken as a boy on several occasions. Nina Yamada and her entire class believe Kuku to be a boy until Zero kicks her, knocking off the piece of cloth covering her upper chest and revealing cleavage. Character Kuku is a very energetic, tenacious, and passionate girl. She is very childish and seems to have a tendency to get jealous, especially when people try to get between her and Zero, throwing severe temper tantrums when she is upset. Plot When Nina Yamada is on her way to school, Kuku accidentally runs into her. Kuku apologizes and kisses Nina’s hand in a very gentlemanly fashion, unintentionally attracting Nina in the process. Kuku later arrives at school and confronts Zero. Seeing Nina, she pauses in her pursuit, kissing Nina’s hand as her female classmates frantically talk to one another and Nina, wondering why Nina always gets the attention of cute guys. When Kuku has Zero cornered in, she charges at him, and Zero dodges her by kicking her in the chest and knocking her back. Zero’s kick also knocks off the undershirt Kuku was wearing that was covering her breasts, and everyone who had thought otherwise suddenly realizes that Kuku is in fact a girl. Kuku hugs Zero, overjoyed now that she thinks he is attracted to her. Nina confronts Zero, asking who Kuku is, and Kuku explains that they are engaged. Nina and her classmates are shocked, and Zero explains that the marriage had been arranged by his parents, though Kuku doesn’t see how it makes a difference. Thereafter, Kuku continues to coddle Zero, trying to win him over. When Zero and Nina are in a locker and fall out on top of each other, Kuku accuses Zero of cheating on her, and inflicts a curse on the two of them. The curse gives them animal body parts, and it will slowly turn them until they have turned completely into animals. Kuku eventually finds Zero and Nina, who were hiding, and explains to a confused Zero that she doesn't want to marry him purely out of obligation - she loves him. Angered, she spreads the curse so that it affects everyone in the entire school. Angered that Zero does not love her, she focuses her magic and prepares to turn everyone completely into animals, but before she can, her teammate and friend, Toto, grabs her by hand and objects. Kuku yells at Toto, saying that he doesn’t know how she feels, but he assures her that he does. He tells Kuku that he’s always cared for her and knows exactly how she feels. Kuku cries and hugs Toto, and then ends the curse. Before Kuku leaves with Toto, who is now the new object of her affection, she whispers to Nina that she wishes her the best of luck with Zero. A blushing Nina says it’s not like that, and then Kuku and Toto depart. Conception Originally, Kuku was not going to have a braid, but when one of Kikuta's assistants looked at the panel where Kuku is wearing lingerie, she asked why Ichî was wearing women's clothing. Kikuta then gave Kuku a braid to make sure no one would mistake her for Ichî again. Category:Witches Category:Examinees Category:Females Category:Characters